


New In Town

by Tmntspidergirl



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmntspidergirl/pseuds/Tmntspidergirl
Summary: Casey’s cousin Y/N moves to NYC and meets Raph. Things heat up quickly.
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

You were new in the city. 25 years old and a bit scared. Never had you seen such a big city nor lived in one. The town you were from in upstate NY had very few traffic lights and no skyscrapers. Thank goodness you had a cousin who would be there for you and check in with you from time to time. One evening you were invited to have supper with your cousin Casey and his wife April. They had been to your place plenty of times but this was the first time you’d been over there. All started well with smiles and hugs. You had Chinese food from a local joint and some white wine. You didn’t drink much so you were kind of a lightweight. April was a bit worried about you getting home and suggested you crashing on the couch and she’d bring you home first thing in the morning before she headed to work. Around midnight April and Casey settled into bed and were quickly asleep. You snuggled into the overused couch and closed your eyes. Your mind was beginning to drift off when you heard a sound coming from the living room window. A small quick tap, and a voice trying not to be too loud. “Case? Buddy? You up?”. The person waited a moment before opening the window the rest of the way and climbing in. You were stunned to see the size of this person even in the darkness. Large footsteps walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed 3 cold beers. You could see his large body outlined in the light coming from the open fridge. Did he just scratch his ass? He snapped the first beer open drank the whole thing down at once, crushed the can with his hand tossing it into the sink. He tapped a few times on his chest with his fist before he let out a belch. You were trying to figure out if you were dreaming or if this was really happening. Whomever this was acted like they lived there and didn’t seem threatening to you. The big guy walked closer to you and you swore your heart began to race. He grabbed the remote from the coffee table and flicked on the TV. Why didn’t you say anything? Or clear your throat? Something! You just sat there frozen in silence observing the scene before you. He stood there flipping through channels with his shell to you. Wait? Shell? Or was it a backpack of some kind? Did sort of look like a turtle shell in the dim light of the TV screen. He stopped on a wrestling match and turned the volume down a bit so not to wake up Casey and April who he figured were already asleep for the night. Then without warning he plopped down onto the couch earning a loud panicked shriek from you. He jumped up just as fast “Ah! Shit! Fuck! Are you ok?! I didn’t see you there! I didn’t know anyone was here!” Instantly Casey ran into the living room half asleep baseball bat in hand wearing nothing but a pair of tighty Whiteys. “Raph? What the fuck man?!” he shouted at his best buddy.   
“What the fuck yourself, Jones! You’re the one who invited me over to watch the match! You didn’t tell me you had company!”   
“Oh shit man! You’re right! I completely forgot!”  
April stood in the doorway and flicked on the light switch. “If you boneheads are done! Y/N! Are you ok?”  
Raph looked down at the prettiest girl he had ever seen “I...uh...”  
“I’m ok” you shyly replied to April while taking in the scene before you.   
“I’m wicked sorry. Didn’t mean ta sit on ya. I hope ya ain’t hurt.” Raph said clearly embarrassed.   
April walked in wearing her bathrobe and put her hand on Raph’s forearm. “Raph this is Casey’s cousin Y/N. She just move to NYC. Was kind of a last minute thing to have her crash here for the night. Y/N this is our very good friend Raphael.”  
“Hi. It’s nice to meet you.” You said stretching out your hand.   
“Uh. Hi...I’m a Turtle er a mutant. A mutant turtle” Raph said nervously.  
Giggling you replied “Well that’s a relief.”  
“Ain’t ya scared of me?” He asked in honest disbelief.   
“Scared of a sweet turtle? No. Not unless you plan to sit on me again.”  
“Oh no no no. Sorry ‘bout that. The lights were off n’ I should have not barged in.” He said.   
“I’m glad you did. It was nice to meet you. I’m new here. Don’t know many people”. You said smiling.   
“Casey, let’s go back to bed. Raph gonna have to rain check on the match” April said.   
“Hey guys. I think I’ll head home. I feel fine now and I’d like to get back to my own bed.” You announced.  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea. It’s very late and dark...”April tried to protest.   
“I can bring her home...if ya want. Just need ta know where ya live”. Raph suggested.   
“Oh I hate to impose. But if you don’t mind, That would be great.” You accepted.   
Good byes and thank yous were said before you and Raph headed out. Instead of going directly to your apartment he showed you a few of his favorite places along the way. He took his sweet time getting there enjoying the talk you were having. The friendly banter making you easy to speak to and it seemed like you had known each other forever. He explained that he slept during the day and was up at night. When you reached your apartment you invited him in. “Come in for a bit and hang out with me. I have cold beer and lots of movies if you want to pick one. I can make popcorn. Do you even eat popcorn?”   
“Ah. Geez. I prolly shouldn’t” he said quietly.   
“Why not?” you pouted.  
“I don’t know. Just don’t want to bother ya I guess”. Raph answered.  
“Bother? You’re not a bother. We’re friends now. Perfectly normal for friends to hang out. I mean you don’t have to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” You politely said.   
“Ok. I guess I can come in fer a while”. He relented.   
You squealed and jumped up and down clapping your hands in excitement. “Yay!” You gave him a friendly hug.   
Raph chuckled seeing you so happy. He couldn’t believe you just invited him in. God you were so pretty. He loved your girly giggle.   
You brought him in and showed him around. “This is the living room/kitchen area. Follow me! This is my bedroom.” You said.  
“Oh wow. It’s big. Bigger than i expected” Raph said.  
“Yeah. They only had a handicapped accessible room available which costs more but it gave me enough room for this beauty!” You said leaping and jumping into the king size bed. “See why I didn’t want to stay on Casey’s couch?!”  
“Yeah. It’s definitely big.” Raph said.   
“Well I prefer big. I roll around a lot. It’s super cozy. Come! Sit on it! Feel how cozy!”  
“Oh. I uh, better not”. Raph blushed.   
“Oh my god Raphael! I don’t have cooties! It’s a brand new bed! I just got it two days ago! I just want you to feel how cozy it is!”   
Shyly he sat on the bed and it sank down a bit under his weight. “Yup. Yur right. It’s nice”.   
“One more room to show you. Come on!” You said pulling on his arm. “This is my bathroom. also wheelchair accessible so also spacious. Check out this shower! It has a rain shower head above and this side jets too. Cool huh?!” You asked still very excited.  
“Wow. Nice. Nicest shower I’ve ever seen. This place must cost a pretty penny.” Raph said.   
“Yeah I guess. But I work from home so I want to be comfortable. So hey. If you need to use the toilet it’s right there. Let’s go. I’ll start the popcorn and you can choose a movie.   
Raph sat on the loveseat and flipped through your collection of blue rays to see what might interest you both. He settled on one but when he went to insert it he noticed the machine looked crushed. “Uh, Y/N. I think we have a problem.”  
“What’s up?” You inquired. “Oh shit. Looks like the player didn’t fair well on the move here. I’ll have to buy a new one”.  
“I bet Donnie could fix it”.   
“Who’s Donnie?”  
“Donatello is my little brother. He fixes all sorts of things.”  
“I didn’t know you had a brother.”  
“Yeah. Uh, three. Three brothers. I didn’t want ta overwhelm ya so I didn’t mention...”  
“Are they turtles too?”   
“Yes.”  
“Neat.”  
“Neat? That’s your reaction to four mutant turtles?” Raph said surprised.   
“Yeah. Neat...hey! In my bedroom there is a 70 inch smart TV. If we watch in there instead you can find something on Netflix, or Hulu or we can rent a movie.”  
“Watch in your bedroom?” Raph repeated questioningly.   
“If that’s ok with you. The bed is plenty big enough and super cozy”. You reminded him.   
“Yeah. That’ll be Ok”. He walked Back into the bedroom and looked around confused. “Uh, where is the TV?”  
“Hidden! It’s on the wall across from the bed. Looks like a painting until you hit the power button on the remote. Try it.” You told him.  
You heard him say “woah” and knew he was impressed. You came in with a giant tub of popcorn with extra butter and salt. You crawled across the bed to the other side as he watched you. It was kind of hot. “You can take off your gear and weapons if you want to.” You suggested.   
“Oh, yeah good idea.”. He said as he made a pile of his belongings neatly in the corner.


	2. Salty treat

“Did you pick a movie?” You asked.  
“Well, there are so many. What are you in the mood for?” Raph said quietly.   
“Anything. I like comedies the best but honestly I’m game for anything. What’s your favorite genre?” You smiled. Before he could answer you squealed “Oooo! Let’s watch that one! Have you ever seen ‘The wrong missy’?”  
“No, I don’t think so”.   
“We have to watch it Raphie! You will love it! It’s hilarious.”  
“Ok. That works”. His face blushed as he clicked the play button. “Raphie?”   
“Just a cute nickname. Is that ok?” You asked a bit embarrassed.   
“Yeah I guess. But what’s your cute nickname going to be? If I have ta have one you have ta too”. Raph smirked.   
“I dunno. You’ll have to think of something.” You giggled. “Why are you way over on the edge? Get closer to the middle so we can share the popcorn.”  
Not having to be told twice he scootched toward you as the movie began.   
“Nope. Too bright. There’s a glare on the screen. Do you mind flicking the light switch?” You asked.  
“Sure thing”. A large green   
finger obeys and they are left in the dark with the flicker of light from the movie on the big screen.   
She reaches in the bowl and takes a piece of popcorn. “Catch!” She says as she tosses it. Caught off guard the popcorn bounces off his beak and lands in his lap.   
He chuckles at her playful antics. Then he grabs a small handful of popcorn pretending to bring it to his mouth then tosses it at her saying “Catch!”. She opens her mouth as popcorn flies everywhere except her mouth. The bed is scattered with salty kernels of fluff as she belly laughs at his boldness! “I missed” she laughs.  
“No! You caught one”. Raphael boldly reaches up an pulls a single piece that landed in her hair pulling it free and popping it into her mouth. “Ah. Actually you caught two”. He gently removes a piece this time that landed between her breasts just inside her V neck T-shirt. This time he brings the stray kernel to his own mouth. “Mmmm. Buttery.” He smiles at her playfully.   
“Hey! That was mine! Thief!”  
“Don’t worry Princess. There’s more where that came from”. He takes a single piece from the bucket and gently brings it to her lips “your majesty. A kernel popped to perfection for you. Covered with the finest butter and salt”. Raph jested.  
“I’ll be the judge of that.” She playfully grabbed his wrist holding it in place and took the popcorn. She chewed it then popped his fingers into her mouth one by one sucking off the remaining flavoring. A switch went off in his head as he watched her gently lick and suck his large green fingers. “That’s hot” he whispered.   
“Delicious” she said seductively. “I like to lick the salt off your fingers”.  
“Feel free to lick the salt off anything you want.” He chuckled.   
“Well in that case” she quickly grabbed the bucket dumping the entire container of popcorn over his head and down his chest.   
His mouth was agape! “Y/N! I can’t believe you just did that! Look at the mess all over your bed!”  
“So? Who cares? You said I could lick anything I want”. She climbed up onto his lap facing him the movie in the background long forgotten.   
He gasped at her boldness as his hands fell to her hips.   
She cupped his face with her hands brought her lips close to his. “Can I kiss you?” She waited.   
He leaned forward slightly brushing his lips on hers and whispered “Yeah. Ok. If ya want ta.”   
She placed gentle kisses all over his mouth then swiped her tongue along his lips requesting entry. His tongue met hers as their warm appendages rubbed and caressed each other. She reached down and pulled his hands up to cup her breasts through her clothes. Her hands felt up and down his bulging muscles. “You’re so big and strong” she said massaging his ego. She gripped the bottom of her shirt ready to remove it and he stopped her. “Better not”.   
“You ok?” You asked worried.   
“Yeah. I’m good. It’s just we just met...”   
She cut him off “So? I really like you. Do you like me?”  
“It’s...it’s my first time. I don’t want ta rush.” Raphael admitted.   
“Oh. I see. We can go slow. Promise. If you want to stop- we stop. Ok?” She reassured as she pecked his lips.   
“Ok” he said sweetly kissing her hand. “Thank you for understanding.” He reached down onto the bedding grabbed a handful of abandoned popcorn and ate it. “Wanna start the movie over?”  
She climbed off his lap to sit next to him on the bed. The crush of the salty treat beneath her made them both laugh. “Sure”


End file.
